Nameless
by the elsinatr
Summary: -"She only came to save you once. Who's to say she'll save you again?" sneered Madara, as he embedded my katana further into my stomach"... Content rated for violence.
1. The Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N.: Just to let you know, I am disgusted with the italics when I make a flashback. I love flashbacks. I should cut back on flashbacks.

Anyways, I just want to let you know that it will be mainly third-person, unless I want first-person. You have been warned.

This is also a kind of comedic yet serious fic, with lots of action, suspense, romance, and mystery, plus humor.

**

* * *

**

Nameless

**Chapter One: The Immortal**

* * *

Small rays of moonlight drop onto a dark duvet, making it glow in the night. A small mound could be seen on the bed, stirring every now and again, snoring peacefully under the watchful gaze of a dark-haired man dressed in ninja gear. The man had his ANBU weasel mask on sideways, propped on the side of his head. The bundle in question stirred fitfully at that moment, almost startling him. Realizing how late he stayed up that night, he propelled himself out of the tree in which he had sat for hours on, and disappeared into the night.

Now you would wonder why such a man would stay for hours on end staring at a stranger?

Well, if anyone knew the man, Uchiha Itachi, they wouldn't be surprised. The ANBU captain wasn't known for his sanity and talkative manner. In fact, it was exactly the opposite. Ever since he and Sasuke had sorted out their differences three years ago, life still hadn't changed for the two of them, Itachi especially.

The only way he could find solace was during the night. Now, the sun had a harshness that he couldn't endure anymore. He constantly seeked the comfort of the pale light of the moon. But now, even the moon seemed angry at him.

That's when he saw her.

* * *

(flashback)

It was a hot blistery night in June that year, and he was walking home from a mission. It was a pale yellow moon, just like this night, and he felt angsty for some reason. Looking back at the wreckage he had created, he entered the front doors of Konoha. Little did he know in his dazed and tired state, was that someone was following him.

As the ANBU captain paused to wipe the sweat, accumulated by the mission, a bright light appeared and he soon found himself in a precarious position. Someone had the prodigy's front pinned up on a tree, and a kunai was on the brink of slitting his throat.

"Now, don't make this harder for me, Itachi." He stiffened, and recognized the voice. "Shisui?" The man behind him relaxed, although the killer intent wasn't disappearing as quickly.

Itachi stared at the man he was friends with as a boy. Shisui, to him, hadn't changed much over the years. His baby features had hardened into a harsh, cruel face, not unlike the countless unnamed people Itachi had slaughtered when he was a missing-nin in Akatsuki. He also had killed Shisui, along with the rest of clan, omitting Sasuke.

Well, at least he thought he did. "I thought you were dead." he asked rather bluntly, but again, this is Itachi.

Shisui looked at him strangely, his messy black hair ruffling in the breeze. He suddenly started laughing. "My dear child, I'm not Shisui at all."

Itachi remained impassive even though his insides were boiling with unknown emotions.

"I'm Uchiha Madara." This time Itachi really did reveal his emotions. He was angry and confused. Madara laughed at this, knowing that Itachi's stoic personality wasn't in gear at that time. Yet Itachi quickly rearranged his features into indifference.

"I thought you were in Akatsuki, being that weirdo 'Tobi'?"

Now it was Madara's turn to be shocked. And he thought he played the part of 'Tobi' well! "Yes. But it doesn't matter, cause your guts will be spilling in just a matter of seconds." He sneered, and lunged at Itachi with glowing hands. Itachi quickly ducked out of the way, unsheathing his katana while doing so, and ran towards Madara.

But it was all over in a few minutes, because Madara opened his mangekyo-filled eyes.

* * *

Review!


	2. The Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**OH AND IT'S STILL A FLASHBACK YOU KNOW! **Oh and some people are gay. Just read and tell me in the review if I should include a side story about the pairing. XD oh and beware Itachi is a bit oc and weird

**Inner Sakura **_and_ Normal Sakura. lol ya get it? good.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: The Kunoichi

* * *

A beautiful girl with pink hair and startling green eyes sighed discontentedly. She was sitting on the bench where Sasuke had left her half a decade ago. Now, ironically, he had broken up with her at the very bench where Sakura had professed her love for him. A tear escaped her quivering eyes, and it joined the small puddle near her feet.

'Did Sasuke actually liked me... or was it all an act?'

But she never figured it out for herself, because at that moment, a loud bang interrupted her thoughts. Itachi burst through the bush behind Sakura, and she squealed in a non-ninja way, backing away from the scene. Another ninja from the shadows stepped forward, but Sakura couldn't see him due to the fact he put his mask on right away. But what distracted her was the man curled in front of her.

It was the most handsome person she had ever set eyes on,(besides Sasu-gay) and he had sharingan like Sasuke. At the moment, he was wearing an ANBU uniform, which was covered in dark blood, and he was breathing heavily, beads of sweat pattering the concrete. The other man who was wearing a mask, strode over, and took no notice of Sakura.

"I thought I'd have to prepare myself for the great Uchiha Itachi, not a useless wimp." he snarled, kicking the panting figure. 'Uchiha... ITACHI?? I thought he was still on house-arrest.'

Itachi growled, and tried to swat at him, but failed. The masked ninja laughed evilly, heavy torrents of chakra flowing out of him in waves. "Till next time, weasel-boy." he taunted, and was swallowed by the darkness. Itachi winced, and doubled back, wheezing and twitching on the ground. The senses returned to Sakura immediately, as she saw the small pool of blood by him grow bigger. Without pausing, she knelt next to him and began the healing.

(end of flashback)

* * *

Sakura POV

I caught him staring at me with those sexy eyes of his. I knew he was as equally surprised. I mean, this is Uchiha Itachi, and he wouldn't be caught dead staring at sleeping girls, if he could help it. I met him all those years ago, when he was being chased by that creepy Uchiha. Usually, he's considered a jerk by many girls, even though it's hypocritical, since they'd be with him in a heartbeat if he asked them out. When he appeared at the gates of Konoha with Sasuke over his shoulder all those years ago, Tsunade-sempai thought it was an ambush. Thankfully, knuckle-headed Naruto only cared about his Sasuke, and so Tsunade had no choice but to agree.

Seriously, how does Naruto manipulate Tsunade-sempai like that?

Not that it matters. A few days later, after I healed Itachi, Naruto came to me and told me the real reason that Sasuke split up with me. If Tsunade-sempai and Ino weren't in the room, I thought I would kill Naruto there and then. Turns out my teammates Naruto and Sasuke are gay! (yes I can do that, I'm the author) It came as a shock to me, knowing how Naruto always talks about female bodyparts around me. I guess it was all just a cover-up.

Itachi suddenly smirked, and brought me harshly back to my surroundings, me in my nightgown, and him in his stupid ANBU uniform. "You're an ass. You know that right?" Sometimes he could be trying, especially when he looks at you like you're an idiot.

"Hn." He continued on his way.

I hurried over and caught up with him, ignoring the fact that I was in a sleeping yukata tonight. "So, how is everything?" I ask, trying to make conversation with him, quite 'subtly' I might add.

"Hn."

Mission failed. I spun around and stopped him in his tracks. "Do you have ANYTHING in your vocabulary other than 'Hn'? Is 'Hn' even a word? The hell?" He smirked again, and I smiled sickeningly at him, the smile I usually give Sai when he infuriates me. The smile I give that pansy just before he gets beat up by yours truly.

"I know what you're going to do," said Itachi in his deep voice of his, drowning my revenge plans, "and it's not going to work." He gestured to his eyes. I stared at him in shock. "YOU SAID A SENTENCE!" I squealed. "Um... thanks??" he sweatdropped as I did my happy dance.

It's been a year since I first met Itachi. At first, it was just a normal mission, where Tsunade-sempai assigned me to analyse him, to see if he was worthy of being granted a pardon. She (my sensei) told me to stick with him at all times. And she meant at all times. It was really embarassing, and I know you're wondering, 'Don't you get used to it?'

Believe me, you don't.

* * *

"Sakura... SAKURA!" I woke up to find sunshine in my eyes, leaves swirling around me, and Itachi in my face with an irritated expression adorning his Uchiha face.

"Hurry up, you need to get home." he said, turning away.

"Thanks." I yelled sarcastically, smoothing out the wrinkles in my yukata. I started walking hurriedly to my apartment, knowing full well that I had another six blocks to hike up. Yeah, Konoha isn't all smooth ground now ever since the Pein incident. It happened the year after Itachi joined Konoha, on my nineteenth birthday. And well, Pein's jutsu quite literally steamrolled the whole village. Luckily no one was hurt, thanks to orange-pants Naruto. Unluckily for Itachi, it only decreased his chances of ever ending his life-long identity as public enemy number one.

He's quite hilarious, if you think about it. There many faces of him that I've learned to appreciate over the years. I mean, some days he want to talk to me about random things. A few weeks ago, it was cars. This week, it was deep subjects about religion. He was curious about how his former Akatsuki pal, Hidan, was so deluded about Jashin. Itachi had done some research on Jashin, and it turns out that Hidan has been worshipping a triangle his whole life. He's cute when he gets all flustered when he doesn't understand something. See? As I keep telling his fangirl club, he's secretly a pregnant teen mother with quadruplets in his womb. If he even has a womb! Ah, I crack me up.

"Sakura?" asked Itachi, **'confusion spoiling his handsome features'**. WHOA, handsome? Inner Sakura? Wow I haven't heard from Inner Sakura in a while. Must be the weather.

**'Oh, ya gotta be kidding me, Sak. I mean, come on, Itachi is sure falling for you, girl.'**

"In your dreams!" I yelled, causing several early-birds in the street to look at me. Apparently I had said that out loud, because Itachi had the _weirdest_(1) expression on his face. "Um, Sakura-chan... don't take this the wrong way..." he began.

"Save it for the lunch ladies, pal." I growled. He made another _weird_ face at me, and I cracked my knuckles menacingly. "I... um... I think you should go and... see a shrink." he spluttered out, acting very un-Itachi-like. I stared at him. "What do you mean? I'm a doctor..." he quickly ran away as I took time to fully grasp what he just said to me.

"OH SO THAT'S HOW IT IS, ITACHI-KUN!!!" I screamed, and in spite of my ridiculous attire, I chased him ninja-style all around my wonderful village, Konoha.

* * *

Itachi POV

What a girl! She even got my heartbeat racing, even though it was still seven in the morning. Haruno Sakura is probably the only girl I know, besides Konan, who could keep up with my in a spar. Heck, she even outbeated me in everything that has to do with brains. She is an interesting girl. Especially when she stares at you for hours. It's like she wants to know more about you, but is still happy just looking at you. Most girls would just jump into my lap the second I laid eyes on them. But not Sakura. She'd kill me before I would be able to insinuate something like that.

I ordered the usual from Teuchi at Ichiraku Noodle Shop. I knew it was a bad choice, that I'd meet up with my brother and his boyfriend. It sounds so disgusting, in my opinion anyways. I only hope that he didn't get from me. I was definitely straight, even though all those years in Akatsuki did kind of get to me after a while.

"Well, at least I didn't turn into a crossdresser." I sighed, staring into the murky contents of my extra-beef ramen. Another bad choice.

"Hey," shrieked an irritating blonde guy, who was pulling an irate Uchiha by the elbows, "It's Itachi! And what's this? He's eating... EXTRA BEEF RAMEN!"

Sasuke merely acknowledged me with a nod. He turned to look at Naruto. "Naruto-dobe, do us a favor and tone it down... by a lot." he grumbled, and asked Teuchi for the usual. "WHATEVER YOU WANT, TEME!" Naruto yelled happily. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Tobi had invaded Naruto's mind.

Nah. Naruto's too stupid to be invaded by anyone. Except for Sasuke, because he absolutely 'adores' his 'dobe'.

Yeesh, why did I even come here in the first place?

* * *

Sakura POV

After my briefing on the next mission with Kakashi-sensei, I was dead-tired. But still, I had to go work at the hospital in an hour, and I already changed for it, so I thought it would be a wise decision to just eat lunch at Ichiraku's.

What a terrible thing to do.

Naruto was in there, and so was Sasuke. As soon as I saw them, Sasuke turned away, while Naruto remained his usual ramen-eating self, taking no notice of my presence. Suddenly, someone was shouting and soon enough, ramen was flying.

Thank Kami the bowl hit my face. And I saw Naruto and Itachi stare at me with an fake apologetic smile. I mean, we sure don't want ramen in our stomachs, do we, eh Naruto? I lunged towards the screaming blonde, and then that's when everything went in slow motion. Itachi, in his haste to stop me, accidentally tipped over his ramen bowl as I was putting Naruto in a head-lock. The steamy liquid spilled all over my new hospital clothes, staining the pink flower petal design into a dark muddy brown. Naruto wasn't any better. His usual bright orange turned into dark mahogany. That's putting it nicely. He looked like he rolled in excrement.

And that's how the blonde idiot and I ended up with noodles instead of hair in that small amount of time.

* * *

K, that was terrible, but still it's an intro... it's a start right???!??!?!? REVIEW. TT__TT


End file.
